


My Only Hope

by humanparadox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Resets, bewareicannottagforshit, confort, differenttimeline, gastertriestofixthings, genocidefrisk, i'lladdmoretagsaswego, monsterdeath, papyrusisacinnamonroll, probsangst, timelinebullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanparadox/pseuds/humanparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was new to Sans, he’d seen this ending time and time again…in fact, he’d seen all the endings. It would only reset all over again, and with Frisk showing no signs of stopping, he’d started to lose hope.<br/>That was, until they showed up, very unexpectedly.<br/>They were his candle in the dark, the sun from behind the clouds, the only star shining brightly in the night sky.<br/>They were his only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[REDACTED] sat solemnly in the darkness. It was impossible to tell how long it had been there; time was not real in the void. However, [REDACTED] felt impatient. It had sat and seen the same timeline over and over, it knew that sans knew and that was the most upsetting thing of all. [REDACTED] wished that sans didn’t have to remember, it wished he could live a happy lie, but that was not to be. [REDACTED] wanted nothing more than for something to change, this timeline had been replayed more times than even it could count, but sadly, [REDACTED] was powerless…  
Or so it thought.  
Suddenly, a shimmer appeared in the endless sea of inky black. This caught [REDACTED]’s attention, so it slid towards it.  
[REDACTED] smiled serenely upon its discovery, and without any hesitation, it hit the bright button, and watched it disappear.  
[REDACTED] smiled once more.  
This next reset would bring some change.


	2. A Very Unlucky Human.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit about the reader and how they get involved in this mess, also Flowey is not happy.

You left and didn’t look back. Gathering things of importance, you shoved them into a duffel bag and left the crummy house before he got back up.  
You had been living with your father for as long as you could remember, your mother left when you were very young…you’d miss her but you don’t even remember her.  
Your father was always drunk. It was becoming difficult to bear and took a toll on your small family. Even from a young age, you had been bringing in the money, which your dad would just drink away. Now, you were sixteen and nothing had changed.  
Today, you had forgotten to buy him his drink when he had hit you. That was the final straw, your dad had never hit you before, sure there had been verbal abuse but never physical.  
So you packed a bag, and left the house. When running on pure adrenaline alone, you didn’t think this through…where would you stay? You looked down and searched your pockets, pulling out the dejected $50 note…sure, that might get you a room for tonight…maybe some food…  
But what then?!  
“Shit…” you swore softly.  
The sun had stared to set, bringing in a dark sky. Even though it was the middle of summer, the nights wouldn’t be very warm outside. But it seemed like your only option for now.  
“Come on (y/n) …you can do this! It’s just one night outside ‘till you can find something better! It’ll be like a camping trip!” You tried to convince yourself.  
Setting off, you began to walk out of your dirty neighbourhood, in search for somewhere to sleep, when you came across the public park at the base of Mt. Ebbott. It was a nice place, on the mountain walk, half of it was surrounded by trees and grass…  
Which was the best you had, considering the circumstances.  
You started to ascend the mountain, in search for a (somewhat) comfortable place to rest.  
The trail was old and worn, you kicked the gravel out from under your feet…you couldn’t sleep here, you needed somewhere softer, so you went off the path and further into the woods.  
The woods were vast and shrouded with trees and soft grass, meaning here would be a better place to sleep. You walked a little further, it calmed your nerves and cleared you head of the horrible events that resulted in you being here. For now, tomorrow didn’t matter, it was just you in your leggings and jumper, carrying a heavy bag gazing at your surroundings. Despite the bright red mark across your cheek from the slap, and the grazes from the thorns along the way, it was still you. This thought comforted you, so you sat down to set up in your spot.  
However, just to your left, you noticed something you didn’t see before.  
There was a hole in the ground. Not a regular dirt patch in the earth, no, the whole was like an abyss stretching down questionably below.  
“Huh…that’s strange” you muttered to yourself.  
You crouched down by the large hole, weirdly fascinated by it. You shrugged and got up to move when suddenly, a huge force pressed onto your back.  
You shrieked loudly as you plummeted head first into the abyss before you, like some strange reconstruction of the story ‘Alice in wonderland’ until you landed with a large thump.  
“Shit Shit Shit!”  
It really didn’t seem like your lucky day…  
After an unfathomable amount of time, you moved to get up, being stopped by the pain that shot through your left arm like lightning.  
“OUCH!” you shouted, as it echoed around the cave.  
More carefully, you got up and glanced around you, seeing that you landed on a patch of yellow flowers.  
Frantically, you searched around for your bag, but couldn’t find it anywhere.  
“This is probably the worst day of my life” you muttered to yourself.  
Other than the pain in your arm, you were okay (although a bit worse for wear). You tried to think straight and calm your racing thoughts. There was only one exit, an entranceway that looked like it could be manmade?  
With some hope in your heart and an urge to find help or a way out, you pressed forward.  
Upon walking through the next door, you noticed something very odd.  
There, standing (planted?) in front of you was a single, yellow and white flower. Oh and the odd thing?  
IT HAD A FACE.  
The flower was sitting, looking dejected until it noticed you. It looked confused, then smiled a smile that made you uneasy.  
‘what the actual fuck is going on? Did I hit my head really hard? Am I dreaming this?’ you thought hurriedly  
Then, it spoke.  
“Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!” it- Flowey spoke in an overly cheerful voice.  
“Um…hi?” you spoke, still questioning reality.  
“Hmmmm.. you’re new to the underground… aren’t you? But why are you here? Frisk has already passed through…another human hasn’t been here since the resets started…What is going on here?!” Flowey took a moment to think, his leaves tapping against the floor. “Well, well, well…this is certainly different, that old man is messing with MY timeline! I wonder, my little monarch… do you have the power to save and reset like they do?”  
His words were almost completely lost on you, you didn’t even know what a ‘Frisk’ was! Let alone being able to ‘save and reset’, as the flower put it.  
“Um…I don’t know what you mean. I just fell and woke up here” you answered feebly.  
“Oh! I see! You’ve been brought into this by that old fool! You’re just a regular human that was very unlucky…you can’t save or reset… you must be so confused! I guess I should teach you how things work around here!”  
Suddenly, a pull resonated from your chest and you panicked.  
In front of you, was a small, purple, cartoon-looking heart. If you looked even closer, there was some scuffs on the surface, like it had been dropped a lot or scratched.  
“That is your SOUL. The very CULMINATION of your being! Your SOUL starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!”  
“What’s that?” you questioned, mesmerised by what was going on. This was real magic! Even though you didn’t trust Flowey, you were fascinated.  
“Why, LOVE of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you? Don’t worry...I’ll” He paused for a second, and quickly his face fell and showed a flash of anger. “No! Do you know what? I don’t care about this stupid act anymore; Frisk has already reset! That stupid old man has REALLY done it this time! The fact is, YOU SHOULDN’T BE HERE!” Flowey’s face suddenly distorted horribly, looking like a monster straight from a horror movie.  
You jumped back on instinct, but your soul couldn’t move out of the white box that bordered it. Flowey looked manic as he prepared a ring of white bullets, without any escape. One after the other, they fired at your soul, you tried to move it; but they were too fast and you were already badly injured. You cried out in absolute agony, his attacks felt like fire and shot pain through your entire body. Despite this, you still tried to dodge as best you could.  
Suddenly, Flowey stopped his rain of attacks.  
“You really are pathetic, huh!” He started. “You won’t even last five minutes out there! Especially with the way Frisk is this reset… I’ll let them finish you off, you’ll run into each other eventually. Besides… you’re practically free EXP!” He spat at you.  
You were in a lot of pain. You glanced up at your HP and shivered as it read ‘1/20’…That was close…TOO close.  
“And remember…in this world…it’s KILL or BE KILLED. So if I were you, I’d learn how to fight before I ran into them!” With that, Flowey shot back into the ground and disappeared.  
Your breathing was heavy and you ached all over. You tried to make sense of what that demonic flower said, (after you got over the fact he was going to kill you a few minutes ago,) it seemed like he didn’t expect you…he mentioned someone called ‘Frisk’… who were they? Were they another human like yourself? What did he mean by, ‘I’ll let them finish you’ and that you were, ‘Free EXP’?. The truth is,  
You had NO idea, and you were scared and shaken.  
Eventually, you tried to push the encounter out of your head and push forward.  
“There has to be someone nice in this shitty place!” you said to yourself.  
And with that, you took a deep breath, dusted yourself off and continued, you had to keep going, it was the only thing that would keep you sane.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a short prologue to my new story...  
> so, this is my first and I hope you enjoy!  
> (also side note, [REDACTED] is Gaster/ a form or what he used to be :3)


End file.
